


Facing Joseph

by Doomsayer (owwfeels)



Series: Crash/Burn/Repeat [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Brainwashing, Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Names, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owwfeels/pseuds/Doomsayer
Summary: Cain must face the consequences of turning John against his brother and tainting Jacob with his presence. Joseph wants to make him pay. To make an example of this harbinger of sin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to War Dogs and Shovel Tricks. It can... kind of be read on it's own but it would make much more sense if you read the previous fic first.

_‘Our supply of blood is running low… we’ve burned through 4 bags of blood already just getting him here…’_ He could hear more murmuring, talks of supplies, of ‘the deputy’. But it felt like it was all miles away… soft and fuzzy.   
  
_  
‘We managed to get him out before we were spotted… last I heard the Veteran’s Hospital was on lockdown,’_ he heard some kind of … noise off to his right. He struggled to open his eyes, fighting the haze of whatever drugs were being pumped into his veins.   
  
  
“Easy now Deputy… you’ll tear your stitches,” the voice cut through him and chilled him to the bone, his body trembling as he tried to get up, his wrists straining against the handcuffs hard enough to draw blood. He heard a heart monitor go off to his right and slipped back into the blissful darkness.  
  
  
“Keep up with the bliss IV. Open it wide. Every piece of food and water is to be dosed, soak the bandages as well,” the nurse only nodded as Faith brushed her hand through Cain’s hair, smiling as he whimpered from her touch.  
  
  
“Everything will be just fine Deputy… just let go,” her breath was warm against his neck as he attempted to wriggle away from her. His wrists yanked against the handcuffs so hard blood and splattered on the covers.  
  
 _  
‘Just let go’_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
‘Beg for forgiveness  Deputy’_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
‘Let go Cain’_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
‘The path is clear … just listen’_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
‘Let go… Let go…._ ** _Let go_** ’  
  
  
Cain groaned as he felt consciousness return… his eyes refusing to open as he lay there. The chorus of words still seeming to run on in the back of his mind… over and over and over. He didn’t know how long it had been…. How long the voice had haunted his every thought. A constant reminder that his fighting was futile… that if he just let go everything would be easier.   
  
  
‘ ** _LET GO’_** _  
___  
  
And he was so tired that it sounded like a pretty good idea. That just giving in to what it wanted would stop the ache in his chest and the heaviness in his limbs. He could feel hands on him as they stroked his face, whispering the same words in his ear, speaking louder and louder until it was the only thing he could hear. He had stopped fighting against his restraints. He stopped trying to free himself of his bonds and Cain… let go.  
  
  
Joseph smiled as he felt the deputy’s body go limp in his arms. He reached over and undid the handcuffs from the rails of the hospital bed, The full IV bag of bliss now empty and the radio he had playing the recording finally ending. Cain had taken the longest to succumb to this … method of conditioning. Most broke within the first few hours. Three days of bliss coursing through his veins and Joseph’s words in his head and he was putty.   
  
  
“Stubborn little deputy. Didn’t want to listen to the Father’s words. But… the bliss has finally set him free now. He is yours Father,” Faith hummed, watching as Joseph stripped Cain down to his boxers and washed his wrists with bliss water.   
  
  
“He simply lacked guidance. Something John and Jacob clearly couldn’t give him. We will show him the path now,” Joseph smiled and tilted Cain’s chin and plunged a needle full of bliss right into his neck. They moved him out of the infirmary and into a private room. Faith smirked as they dragged the deputy’s limp body into the room. There was a small dog kennel in the corner and a speaker mounted over the door. The kennel was just big enough to him to lay on his side and curl up in a ball.   
  
  
“I didn’t want our Deputy becoming too comfortable during his confirmation. The men that defected from John’s ranch have also supplied me with some of John’s confession equipment,” Joseph rubbed a hand through Cain’s hair as he was lowered into the small cage. Faith knelt and pulled a blindfold over his eyes and secured the noise-canceling headphones over his ears, his wrists bound tightly behind his back. The kennel door was left open and the speaker started a repetitive track of Joseph’s voice telling him to ask his Father for forgiveness for his sins.  
  
  
“He will spend the next week like this. No human contact. No talking. Only my voice and the bliss.” And there he was left for the next 7 days. Rotting in his own filth with nothing but an IV dose of bliss and Joseph’s recording repeating in his ears over and over.  
  
  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned.”

  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned.”

  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned.”

  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned.”

  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned.”

  
“Father forgive me.”

  
“Father forgive me.”

  
“Father.”

  
“Father.”

  
“Father...” Cain was babbling it repeatedly as Joseph opened the door and smiled.  
  
  
“Come my child,” He knelt beside the cage and opened the door, the deputy uncurling from himself as he crawled out into the floor and collapsed.  
  
  
“You are forgiven, child. You must only listen to my word and the gates of Eden will always be open to you,” he smoothed the sweaty hair out of his face and Cain cried out from being touched.  
  
  
“You have passed your first test. You will be baptized and reborn as a child of The Father,” the deputy had curled in on himself again as a thick leather collar was fastened around his throat and the IV was removed. Cain whined as he felt a tug at his throat, Joseph pulling him away from the filthy cage and towards the bathroom. Men followed in behind as they left and cleaned up the cage and mess.  
  
  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned…” Cain murmured, tears rolling down his face as Joseph lowered him into the bathtub and slowly, purposefully, held him under the ice cold water. He struggled as it spilled into his lungs, and consciousness left him again.  
  
  
“Father,” he cried and regurgitated water, puked a puddle of it into the floor and sucked in air as Joseph smoothed the hair from his eyes.  
  
  
“Say it again.”  
  
  
“Father forgive me for I have sinned. Father forgive me, please… please”  
  
  
“You are forgiven my pet. I forgive you,” Joseph rubbed his thumbs against Cain’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “Now begins your trials. They will not be easy my pet… but the path was never easy.”   
  
  
Cain felt his body being lifted up and carried, the chatter of people hitting his ears and pointed whispers. Hands pushed his legs apart, buckles closing around his ankles. His wrists were pulled up over his head and fastened into more restraints. And he let it all happen… just putty in Joseph’s hands. The soft slide of his boxers down his legs didn’t even get a reaction. The cold drip of lube down his thighs, the bite of a metal gag between his teeth, and the squeeze of something around his dick… Cain just took it all. Still begging the father to forgive him for his sins. Still repeating that mantra to himself.  
  
  
“I have brought the harbinger. Our once mighty deputy rose from the ashes of his own death to beg for atonement. Mark his skin. Use his body. He is a vessel for all the sin he as reaped upon our land,” Joseph was standing at the head of the church, Cain’s body strung up in front of the altar before the whole congregation, the bulk of them hooting and hollering as their Father spoke.  
  
  
“John would have you believe this deputy died by his hand. That my little brother had conquered the harbinger and cleansed our lands of the ultimate sinner. But he was a liar,” pictures appeared on the tv to the side of Joseph, showing pictures of John slumped with his wrists slit; appearing to be dead.  
  
  
“But my brother has paid the ultimate atonement for his deceit. He took his own life instead of confessing to the Father. May he rest in peace after all of the sins he committed,” Joseph bowed his head and the congregation followed, a  pained cry coming from Cain at the words of John’s apparent passing… Some part of his brain knowing the youngest Seed had been alive. That he had helped? Or … Cain screamed and struggled against his restraints.  
  
  
“It would seem as if the snake in our garden is upset by this news. He was manipulating my sweet little brother. Using him to gain a foothold in the Valley and to get closer to Jacob. This harbinger as polluted the Whitetails. He’s corrupted my older brother into believing I am leading you astray. That your Father is … _misguided_ ,” Joseph paused, motioning for a peggie in the front row to come forward.  
  
  
“But today we will show them that the path has always been clear. That this _snake_ is polluting our garden and it will not be tolerated,” Cain whimpered as he felt pain as something pushed inside of him, the sharp scrabble of nails on his hips clarifying what was happening. Joseph smiled and patted his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks.   
  
  
“Come my children. Show this snake his true place in our garden,” as Joseph stepped away peggies swarmed him, pulling the restraints from the ceiling and bent him over one of the pews in the church. Cain lost count of how many of them had violated him. Remembering only that Joseph had interrupted at some point to return his noise-canceling headphones and recordings. He didn’t know how long he was there… only that his whole body ached and his stomach was so swollen it was touching the floor.   
  
  
“You have done well my children. I do believe our deputy knows his proper place,” Joseph raised his hands in prayer and closed out the sermon as the congregation left.   
  
  
“Isn’t that right my pet?” the headphones slid off and he screamed in horror, trying to shrink away from Joseph’s hands but he couldn’t even lift his head. “This is where you belong. On your knees at my feet like a dog.” A hand smoothed through his sweat and cum soaked hair, and Cain sobbed, unable to stop himself from nuzzling into Joseph’s touch.”Good Cain.”   
  
  
A tug on his collar had him crawling along behind the Father, shuffling between his swollen body and aching muscles. Somewhere in the stretch of time, he’d lost while he’d been here they’d taken his prosthetic. As the door to the tiny kennel snapped closed he just laid there and hoped for death. To be used as a pawn in Joseph’s game… to be used against Jacob. He sobbed softly to himself as they shut the lights off and left him alone to his thoughts.


	2. Unbreak a Broken Mind

Cain woke to a scratching sound at the door. Like something was trying to dig its way into his room. And then he heard screaming and gunshots… He cried and tried to crawl from the cage but his body was on fire. Bliss and fever burning in his veins. When someone finally kicked the door open he couldn’t he lift his head to look and see who it was. Could barely even hear what they were saying. 

“Cain! Oh no… no no no… Fuck! Cain!?” Pratt’s voice then cut through and wrung in his head loud and clear. Suddenly multiple sets of hands were gently lifting him up. A warm blanket and a strong pair of arms wrapped around him as someone carried him out of the church. He faintly picked up on the smell of blood and saw whoever had him stepping through puddles of it as they walked outside. “You’re all right. We found you… we found you.”

“Father forgive me for I have sinned…. Father forgive me… father forgive me,” Cain mumbled quietly to himself as he tried to rock back and forth. He flitted in and out of consciousness several times. He was aware enough to know he was being driven somewhere and that Staci was with him. 

“He won’t hurt you anymore Cain. He’s gone,” Staci was squeezing his hand, trying to get him to look at him, trying to get him to drink… or do anything besides mumble about begging Joseph for forgiveness. The medics at the Veterans Hospital had to sedate him just to give him a shower and clean him up. He screamed if anyone but Staci touched him. It had taken him a week just to get Cain to start walking on two legs instead of crawling around on the floor. He wouldn't eat or do anything unless someone explicitly gave him permission to. On a particularly bad night Staci had found him slicing up his wrists in the bathroom... and upon being caught, Cain flung himself out of the third-floor balcony. By some small miracle, he'd hit the balcony below them and not fallen three stories.

Staci had taken to sleeping in the floor beside his bed after that attempt had left Cain with his left leg broke in six places and a concussion. They moved him down onto the first floor and had a guard watch his room just in case. When Jacob had finally returned after two months of being away, Cain shot out of the bed and faceplanted in the floor at the sound of Jacob's voice, whimpering and trying to crawl over to him. "Jacob... jacob jacob jacob..." 

"Shhh ... Cain. I'm here... I'm sorry. I'm here," he scooped Cain off the floor and just held him, feeling the younger man's body nearly tremble to pieces. "It's over. It's all over... Joseph is gone."

"G-gone?"

"Dead. Actually dead... I burned his body myself," the dark look in Jacob's eye was all Cain needed to know the other man was telling the truth. "John will be up in a minute with Joey. they wanted to check in on you and Pratt. Your little friend is pretty feisty apparently... has my little brother wrapped around her little fingers," Jacob smirked and Cain nearly burst into tears from the good news. To have Stace and Joey here... safe... Was more than he deserved. 

"And your Sheriff is currently overseeing what is left of Faith's angels. Making sure there aren't any stragglers left and the Henbane is safe again," John spoke up as he walked into the room, his lower arms still wrapped neatly with bandages. Hudson was holding his hand tightly, nearly bumping into him as they walked over to the bed. 

"Look at you probie," she smirked and moved to touch him and Cain recoiled at first, but leaned back as she ruffled her fingers through his hair. " Still in one piece I see."

"M-more like... 3/4s actually," he rasped and got a good chuckle out of everyone. "I... I am sorry I got you into this..." he started but got shushed by just about everyone in the room. 

"Whatever you might have done is in the past... and besides. We wouldn't be where we are now with everything if it weren't for you," It was Pratt that spoke up, knowing his friend would listen to him and believe he was being sincere. 

"And I doubt he'd ever admit it... but my brother cares an awful lot for you," John chimed in and got a death glare from said brother. "He told me as much while Iwas here recovering. And he might be an emotionally constipated ass but I'm not." 

"John..."

"Don't you "John" me brother. I'm not wrong?" Jacob's silence was all the answer anyone needed.


	3. Things Aren't As They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't happy with that last chapter so this happened. Not sure if I will continue beyond this.

He screamed as he felt consciousness return to him. As he felt the warmth and comfort of his delusion slip away and be replaced with a cold room. Cain just laid there, the plastic bottom of the cage covered in the bodily fluids that had leaked between his legs. He sobbed and tried to will himself back to sleep… will death to just take him. One of the peggies came in hours later and opened the kennel door. He dragged himself out on the floor and cried out in pain; The ‘sins’ they’d cut into his body were still bloody and raw. 

His stomach rolled over on itself and watery vomit mixed in with the blood and cum he’d smeared all over the place. Cain fell still for a while, unable to will his body to move…. Unable to even open his eyes. Another bowl of dog food and bliss water were pushed in, the ceramic scrape of the bowl on the floor burning his ears.

“Please…. Please…” he eventually cried himself to sleep, hair caked into the food he’d vomited earlier. Days crawled past. Cain had stopped moving all together and just laid in the floor withering away. After a week peggies opened the door and hosed him off, leaving him bound and sopping wet, but doing nothing more. 

“You suffer so needlessly pet,” Joseph smirked down at him, standing in the doorframe and staring down at him. “I have left you food and water and yet you deny yourself? You suffer here in your own filth instead of walking the path with everyone else. It must distress you so to know my brother has betrayed you.”

That got his attention and Cain glared up at Joseph weakly. “It is true. No one is coming for your Deputy. I said it when your helicopter crashed and I’m saying it now. Jacob doesn’t want you and John is dead. You’re all alone,” The Father was kneeling in front of him now, offering the bowl of green tinged water to him with a smile. “Drink.”

Cain curled back in on himself and turned away from the bowl even though his throat burned. Even though it felt like his body was trying to devour itself. He didn’t catch Joseph turn away and nodded into the hallway. He didn’t realize two peggies had come into the room until they pulled him up by his arms. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this. I wanted you to walk with us… willingly.” Plastic crinkled and paper tore, a long thin tube and what looked like a bottle of lubricant in Joseph’s hands now. 

“I need my children to be strong. To be willing,” he was too weak to jerk away from the hands that held his head… from the finger that smeared lubricant into his nostril and clenched his jaw. The thin plastic tube was pushed down into his nose and Cain gagged as it shoved down his esophagus and into his stomach, a thick goop of green pushing through it as Joseph emptied a syringe into the line. 

“I know you can be strong Deputy. I know that fight is in here somewhere. You just need a little help to see… To be molded and guided,” a hand squeezed around his throat as the green slid through the tubing and settled into his stomach. His vision almost immediately starting to feather around the edges.

“I know this is hard for you. But seeing my children suffer needlessly hurts me more,” another syringe was emptied into the feeding tube and Cain felt his insides seize and his stomach roll again. He jerked against the men holding him, but he was so weak he didn’t do much more than twitch. He watched two more large syringes of it sink through the clear tube, his head starting to feel stuffed and clouded. 

“Drink,” a water bottle was pressed to his lips and he tried to shove it away… but Cain couldn’t get his body to respond. His arms were still being held tightly behind his back by the two other men, and Joseph’s hand was painfully clenched on his jaw. The first few sips of the bliss water slipped down his throat and everything got a bit softer, his vision blurred and unfocused.

“See Deputy? It’s so much easier when you listen,” a hand smoothed through his filthy hair and green water dribbled from the corners of his mouth as Joseph let go of him. He was lowered back down onto the floor and the handcuffs were removed. Pain licked through his shoulders and Cain whimpered, the bliss doing little to curb the agony he was in. He shrunk away from Joseph as he heard more paper crinkling and plastic being torn open. 

“Jacob taught me that it usually takes about two weeks to break the wolves. A mix of starvation and bliss water usually works. They come to heel faster if they’re obedient. But sometimes they need a little more… convincing,” he felt more lube squelch into his open nostril and tried to pull away as a tube was pushed in. Darkness enveloped his vision, what little air he could get through the tubes stinking of leather. Whatever Joseph had pulled over his had was fasted around his throat.

“Sssh. You will realize your purpose soon enough,” hands brushed along the back of his neck and his bare chest as he started to panic and that god-awful recording started rolling in his ears again. He was left alone again for weeks. The only contact was the cold flush of liquids as they force fed him the bliss gruel. Deeper and deeper Cain felt himself being buried. He forgot his own name. Forgot why he had come to be in such a terrible place. Forgot why it was so terrible in the first place. 

Joseph whistled Amazing Grace as he stood in the doorway a few weeks later and watched as the deputy crawled towards him and sat at his feet obediently. The creature that sat at his feet and whimpered softly as it rubbed against his legs.

“All right, all right, down boy,” Joseph reached down and smiled as he patted its head. It keened and nuzzled towards his fingers as drool dripped from the gag in it’s mouth. 3 months in Joseph’s compound. 3 months of hearing that incessant recording. He was unrecognizable from the man he’d been. He was passed around the church on Sundays now like the donation plate. Mindlessly kneeling at the Father’s feet when he wasn’t “working”. Joseph had sent him pictures of Cain’s ‘dead’ body. Shown him the grave he’d dug at the back of the compound. 

And Jacob accepted it for the longest time. Cutting the whitetails off from the rest of the valley, mourning the loss of Cain in his own way, but rumors had reached him about Joseph’s new “pet”. Of the man his brother had twisted and mutilated into servicing the peggies in his church. His leg was missing they’d said. Body looked like it was burned in some places. It took every ounce of will power the older man had not to drive up to Joseph’s compound that night. To swoop in and rescue Cain…. If Cain was still present. If Joseph hadn’t turned in into his own twisted angel.


End file.
